


Хранящая поневоле

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), mizuame



Series: Хранители Драконов (Akatsuki no Yona) [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Immortality, Minor Character Death, POV Female Character, Violence, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Бог хочет сохранить своего дракона, и Хранителю приходится подчиниться его воле.
Series: Хранители Драконов (Akatsuki no Yona) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639408
Kudos: 9
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|02: мибблы G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Хранящая поневоле

**Author's Note:**

> Септеннат (фр. Septennat) — 7-летний промежуток времени.

Драконы… Избранный и сотни отвергнутых… Каждому из них боги даровали милость и защиту — Хранителей. Четверо слуг, четверо теней. Все они следуют за своими драконами, оберегая их, и только я — Абрафа — много лет не видела того, кого защищаю.

Все драконы смертны, все Хранители — вечны. Мы живем, забирая жизни и силу так, как завещали нам наши боги. У каждого свой ритуал, своя боль, свое наказание. Мы несем свой крест, набирая силы, перерождаясь и поднимаясь из пепла. Это волшебное ощущение, приправленное чувством вины, как дорогой специей.

Наверное, я немного ближе к богам, чем остальные Хранители. Я помню заветы моего создателя и знаю его желания. Он хочет сохранить своего человека, и мне поручено отводить от него взгляд смерти. Но смерть неизбежна, она приходит за ним в образе нового дракона, готового занять его место. Каждый септеннат на свет появляется особый ребенок, готовый перенять силу и присвоить ее. Я не могу этого допустить. Мое служение — поиск избранного и исполнение божественного приговора.

Чем младше тот, кто не должен стать драконом, тем проще палачу найти свою жертву. Узнать проклятого ребенка легко: вокруг его радужки неестественно-желтая полоска. Эта черта — уникальный маркер, выделяющий избранного среди всех младенцев. Но он растет, и драконьи черты стираются. Остаются лишь пшеничные волосы и пронзительные голубые глаза. Такие же, как у сотен детей, что рождаются в семьях потомков дракона.

Много столетий я лишь выбирала новорожденного для жертвы благодатному огню. Но годы шли, все менялось. Ушедший дракон разрушил привычный порядок вещей, и потомки его разошлись в разные стороны. Сложно хранить традиции, когда теряется их суть. Драконы уже не пугают и не восхищают, они — фикция, сказка, порождение воспаленного ума древних старух.

Большинство потомков драконьего рода осело в близлежащих деревнях, но везде и всегда были вольнодумцы. Они разнесли кровь дракона далеко по городам и провинциям, а потому я вечно в пути. Старинный амулет указывает мне направление, но найти того, кто никогда не станет драконом, могу только я.

Сила дракона в пять отлична от силы в восемь и десять лет. Найти их становится все сложнее: они хитрей и все более скрытны. Многие — предупреждены и напуганы старинными легендами о старухе, поглощающей младенцев. Они не верят ни старой женщине, ни молодой, и я не могу приблизиться, чтобы узнать. Но я нахожу лазейки, потому что у меня нет другого выхода. Нахожу и исполняю суровый приговор, вынесенный на небесах.

Убивать не страшно — страшно выбирать. Искать и не находить, узнавать и разочаровываться, принимать решение и… ошибаться.

Каждый не ставший драконом — моя дань. Когда смерть касается его чела, жизнь касается моего сердца. Я вдыхаю его потерянные годы, делаю его своим продолжением. Это миг эйфории, ради которого я готова убивать, видеть гаснущие глаза и считать исчезающие вдохи.

Но случается и так, что катарсис не наступает, и тогда я понимаю, что ошиблась, забрала чужую жизнь без позволения богов. Я помню каждого ребенка, что не увидел следующего дня из-за моей ошибки. Когда-нибудь я получу наказание за свои грехи.

Последний дракон, подаривший мне годы своей жизни, видел не меньше тринадцати зим. А значит, скоро появится еще один ребенок, чье тело сможет принять проклятие. И значит, мне нужно отправляться в путь, чтобы найти его и остановить его сердце.

Я закрываю тому, кто так и не стал драконом, глаза — пока моя миссия выполнена. А через десять месяцев я вновь отправляюсь в путь. Амулет указывает на запад, и я покорно иду за желаниями моего бога. Я иду и молюсь, чтобы Хирю ступил на нашу землю, забирая с собой моего дракона. И если так случится, возможно, следующий из этих детей останется жив.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_GPG13"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
